


These and more than these

by miss_Splendora



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, The Weather (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos understands Cecil's show a bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These and more than these

On Carlos' first morning in Night Vale, the sounds of the acoustic guitar he'd heard in the last night's weather segment were floating in the hot air. Initially, he'd assumed someone was just playing a recording of the show.

But he couldn't find any speakers and the music kept playing when he went outside.

It went through the town like wind would anywhere else and Carlos understood just how literally he should be taking the weird news program.

Then he remembered all he'd assigned to the poetic style of the beautiful host and blushed.

Oh boy, was he in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> The weather segments never made sense to me so I made them make sense.


End file.
